Memories
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: After his miraculous revival, Vision works to rebuild his life from a complicated jumble of memories, And recover one very important memory he knows he has forgotten. Of something he wanted, with Wanda, before everything went horribly wrong. ScarletVision, post-Endgame fixit, sequel to 'Fairytales Can Come True'.
1. Awakening

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision had experienced two major awakenings in his life.

The first was when the Avengers awoke him, Thor providing the boost of power that let him spring to life. Vision remembered feeling a little confused as he gazed around the room. Bursting into being with a fully formed mind was an odd experience.

He remembered looks of similar confusion, and a little bit of fear, on the faces of those present when he awoke. He remembered, among them, a young woman with dark hair and dazzling green eyes, though he'd had no idea how important to him she would become.

Vision remembered charging at Thor, which he regretted. He remembered being as unsure as anyone else as to what exactly he was. He remembered the young woman, Wanda Maximoff, speaking to him..

"I looked into your head, and I saw annihilation."

"Look again" He remembered replying just a little more forcefully than he had intended, because suddenly, for some reason, it mattered very much what Wanda Maximoff thought of him.

Later, he remembered saving her. That, too, had been an awakening of sorts. Because, for reasons he couldn't understand at the time.. When she had looked at him, her wide eyes equal parts afraid and thankful, Vision's synthetic heart had skipped a beat.

* * *

His second awakening was both similar and different. He was woken with a kiss, to Wanda's beautiful face hovering over him, her green eyes as dazzling as ever. He had pulled her into his arms, slightly panicked. The last thing Vision remembered was Wanda screaming, Thanos reaching for him.. But Wanda comforted him, told him that Thanos was gone. Thanos was gone, and Vision was safe now. He was with her.

Then little Morgan Stark was climbing into his lap and declaring him her brother, and Vision for a moment, truly did feel safe.

He was still a little confused, his mind jumbled, memories unclear. But he was safe. He knew he was, because Wanda would not have told him so if it wasn't true.

Vision could hear lots of voices outside.

"Are we.. Are we at a Party?" He'd asked, confused.

"No" said Wanda sadly, after a short pause. "No, we're not at a party. We're at a funeral.. Tony's funeral."

"Oh.." Vision was sad, of course, but the huge jumble of memories and emotions rushing about in his newly reawakened mind kept him from truly feeling the information just yet.. But he did wrap an arm around Morgan Stark, holding her a little closer.

* * *

They stayed there for quite a while, huddled in Tony's shed. Wanda did not want Vision to become overwhelmed with too much attention. Vision clung to both Wanda and Morgan, his lifelines among the confusion. Pepper knew where Morgan had gone, encouraged it in fact, so she did not come looking.

No-one came looking for Wanda for a long time. Not until the voices outside grew quieter, fewer, as the mourners slowly began to depart. But Wanda's absence would not go unnoticed forever. Eventually, they heard Clint Barton calling, heard Pepper direct him to the shed.

They heard Clint enter, making his way past the same array of never to be finished projects that Wanda and Morgan had. Saw his eyes widen when he stumbled upon them.

"What the.. how..?"

Vision's brow crinkled in thought. He knew the man before him, but it took him a few moments of digging through the mess of his mind to find his name.

"Clint.." Another flash of memory, his arm around Clint's throat. He gasped. "I-I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Vizh.." Wanda squeezed his hand. "That's all forgiven now.." She stood to speak to Clint, and Vision couldn't help panicking a little, grasping her hand.

"D-Don't go, Wanda.."

"I'm not going anywhere" Wanda promised him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Later, Vision would see that the spot that once held the Mind Stone now glowed with the Scarlet of her powers, an eternal reminder of her role in restoring him. "I'll be right here, I just need to talk to Clint. Morgan, can you look after your brother for a minute?"

"Uh-huh" Morgan nodded, snuggling closer to Vision.

"Good girl" Wanda moved closer to Clint.

"What.. What's going on here?" Clint was still a little shocked. "How.."

"I don't really know.. a fairytale.. _Un miracol_.." Wanda smiled softly. The original plan had been for Wanda to go home with Clint and his family, because, well, where else could she have gone? But obviously, her plans had changed. She glanced over at Vision with Morgan. He was gently stroking the little girl's hair. "I can't leave him, Clint. And I don't think he should leave her.."

"I understand" Clint thought of Laura, waiting for him just outside. He pulled Wanda into a hug. "You need anything, you call, okay? Door's always open."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Vision, Wanda, and Morgan stayed hidden in the shed until all the guests were gone.

"There are lots of things I can't remember properly yet.." Vision murmured. "It's all a jumble.." There was something very important he knew he had forgotten. Something he had wanted, before everything went wrong.

"It's okay" Wanda told him. "Take your time. As much time as you need. To begin with, just focus on what you can remember."

"I remember that I love you.. Very much."

"I love you too" Wanda smiled.

"'Course you do!" Morgan giggled. "That's why your kiss waked him up!"

"I don't think that's quite the reason.." Wanda chuckled.

At that moment, the Shed door opened, Pepper's voice calling out.

"Morgan?"

"We're here, Mommy!"

Pepper did not seem at all surprised to find Vision awake. Clearly, Tony had shared his suspicions on the role Wanda could play in reviving Vision with her.

"Mrs. Stark.." Wanda began, sounding almost nervous.

"Potts" Pepper cut her off. "I kept my own name. And if you're going to stay, no 'Mrs' anything. Call me Pepper. You're Wanda, right?"

"Yes" Wanda blinked, surprised. "But.."

"Tony spent years trying to fix Vision. I think he'd want him to have somewhere safe to recuperate, now that he's awake. I think he needs you as part of that.. And Morgan would love to have you both, wouldn't you Morgan?"

"Uh-huh!" Morgan nodded eagerly.

"Mrs. Potts!" Vision blurted out, then blushed. "Sorry.. just.. remembered.."

"It's okay" Pepper smiled, just a little. "Come on, everyone inside. It will get cold out here soon."

"Can you stand up, Vizh?" Wanda asked him.

"I might need a bit of help.." He replied.

"Okay. I've got you.."

Wanda helped get him stand on slightly shaky legs. They headed out of the shed, back towards the house, Pepper leading the way. As he was steered inside, Wanda clinging to one of his hands, and Morgan the other, Vision, somehow, felt like he was Home for the very first time.

He was Home, he was safe.. and with time, he would regain his memories.


	2. Waiting

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Once they were inside, Pepper told Morgan that she could go play for a while before bed, then led Wanda and Vision to the guest bedroom. Wanda sat Vision on the bed, needing to leave him for just a moment to talk some things through with Pepper.

"I'll be right back, Vizh. I promise" She looked at him with wide eyes, a little bit afraid that if she left him, he would disappear. "You stay here, okay? _Stai aici._"

Memories flashed through Vision's mind. That word, spoken in his own voice, and hers.

_"Stay."_

_"You asked me to stay. I'm staying."_

Vision blinked, a little confused, trying to cling to the recovered memories while also clearing his mind to focus on the present.

"Yes" He managed to say, looking up at Wanda. "I will stay here."

"Good" a small smile spread across Wanda's face, and Vision's heart leapt. He had always loved making her smile. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll be right back."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Nothing is going to keep me away from you, Vision. Not ever again."

* * *

So, Vision waited. He didn't mind, really. He was beginning to remember that he and Wanda had done a lot of waiting for each other during their two years of stolen moments. Waiting at train stations, waiting in Hotel rooms. Waiting at Cafes or on seemingly random street corners, to prevent any sort of predictable pattern to their meetings. That kept things safe for her.

Vision found himself drifting off into one particular memory. Stepping off of a train. Clutching a suitcase in one hand (more for appearances sake than him actually needing to bring anything), and a small bunch of flowers in the other.

He waited, feeling nervous. This was the first time Vision had used his human disguise, and he was hoping no-one recognized him. Or at least, no one other than the person he was waiting for.

"Vizh?" The familiar voice spoke quietly from behind him, sounding almost as nervous as he felt.

Vision turned to face her. Wanda had dyed her hair, and looked just a little thinner than the last time he had seen her, probably due to the recent extra stress in her life, but otherwise she was just the same as he remembered.

"Wanda.."

"I knew it was you" Wanda had smiled softly. Both of them were silent for a moment. Not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, it was just that neither of them were really sure what else to say. Wanda looked at the flowers in Vision's hand. "Are those for me?"

"Yes" Vision had replied, taking a step closer to hand them to her. "Wanda, I am so sorry.. If I'd known they were taking you to the Raft.." He was cut off when Wanda suddenly flung her arms around him.

"It's okay.. it wasn't your fault."

"They hurt you.."

"Still not your fault.. the opposite. You saved me."

"Captain Rogers saved you.."

"I know.." Wanda looked up into Vision's eyes "But someone 'accidentally' sent him the security codes. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Vision admitted, returning Wanda's hug. "That was me.."

Wanda had gazed at him for a moment. Then she had curled a hand around the back of his neck, leaned up, and kissed him for the very first time..

* * *

That kiss had changed his whole world.

Vision blinked, bringing himself back to the present again. Wanda didn't leave Vision waiting for very long this time. When she returned to the guest room, she was carrying a set of women's pajamas, and men's pajama bottoms.

"Any clothes I had left were in Clint's car, and I wasn't sure if you'd still be able to change easily without the stone, so Pepper's letting us borrow these.."

"These are Mr. Stark's.." said Vision as he took them.

"They are.."

Vision had a very fuzzy recollection of a hand patting his cradle.

_"Bye, Robo-son. Hopefully I'll see you soon."_

A lump formed in Vision's throat.

"What happened to him?"

"He was a Hero" Wanda told him. "Tony died to save us all.."

"He.. he had Morgan.."

"I know" said Wanda sadly. "But we can help take care of her.. You can tell her about him."

"If I remember" Vision frowned.

"You will" Wanda reassured him. "Give yourself time, Vizh. You've been through a lot."

"I suppose so.."

Vision found he could still phase out of his suit easily enough, and probably could have made himself some well-fitted pajama bottoms, but he pulled Tony's on, even though they were a few inches too short on him. He turned, his breath catching when he accidentally caught a glimpse of Wanda's bare upper body as she changed, and quickly turned away again.

Wanda blushed and quickly covered herself. She should have considered that it might be a bad idea to change in front of him when he was so new again, and still recovering. But in her defense, from her admittedly skewed sense of time, Wanda had been on a romantic getaway with Vision just under two weeks ago. At that time (she blushed again), changing in front of him had not been much of a problem at all. Feeling rather exhausted by the day's events, Wanda yawned. Once he was sure she was dressed, Vision turned to face her again, frowning when he saw dark circles forming under her eyes.

"You look tired" He told her, concerned.

"I'll be alright" Wanda gave him a reassuring smile, pulling back the bed covers. "It's just been a big day.. A lot of big days, actually. Waking you up took a bit out of me."

"I'm sorry.." Vision's frown deepened.

"_Nu indrazni. _You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But.."

"You are worth it, Vision. A little bit of exhaustion is a small price to pay to have you back with me" Wanda slipped into bed. "Get in. A bit of rest will be good for you too."

"Alright.." He slipped into bed beside her, and Wanda switched off the light. "Wanda.."

"If you say sorry again Vizh, I swear I'll.."

"No, it's just.. C-Can I hold you? I always liked holding you when you slept, I remember that.."

"Oh, Vizh.." Wanda's heart soared, and she shifted close to him, resting her head on his chest. "You don't have to ask. You can hold me anytime.. Hold me forever, if you like."

Vision smiled, arms wrapping around her.

"That sounds nice.."

* * *

The next morning, Vision stared at himself in the mirror. He remembered that he had been stabbed through the chest. He knew Thanos had crushed his skull taking the stone. But looking at himself now, there was no sign of either of these injuries.

Wanda's arms wrapped around him, fingers moving gently over the repaired patch of his chest.

"Almost perfect.. I can still tell the difference, of course."

Vision had a fuzzy recollection of Tony's presence at his side, painstakingly repairing his wounds.

"Tony fixed me.."

"He did" Wanda nodded, squeezing him a little tighter.

_"Take care of Morgoona while I'm gone, okay? I've told her she can come in and visit you as long as she doesn't touch anything else."_

"Can we see Morgan Today?" Vision asked.

"We live with Morgan now, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, leaning up on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "We'll see her every day."

"Good. We need to help take care of her.." His brow furrowed. "I think I promised.."

"Then we will."

Vision turned in Wanda's arms, wrapping his own arms around her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you for saving me.."

Wanda grinned, gently kissing him back.

"Just returning the favor.."

* * *

**Translations:**

_Stai aici: Stay Here_

_Nu indrazni.: Don't you dare_


	3. Those Three Words

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Little by little, Wanda and Vision turned the former 'guest bedroom' into 'their' bedroom. They moved Vision's things- mostly books, his suitcase, and a framed photograph of himself and Wanda- from Tony's shed back into the house, and Clint had dropped by to deliver the single box of her own things that Wanda had left behind in his car.

Wanda had teared up a little while unpacking the box. Her name had been scrawled on the side in Natasha Romanoff's handwriting. It turned out that the Black Widow had salvaged as much of her decimated teammates' belongings as she could.. Just in case. Vision had instinctively comforted Wanda, holding her close and kissing her tears away. As he held her, he found himself glancing towards his suitcase. He had never usually kept anything important in it, apart from gifts for Wanda, or whatever book he was currently reading. He'd carried it when he visited her more for appearance's sake. And yet, now, he had a feeling that there was something very important that he was forgetting.. But just then, Morgan had bounced into the room, asking for Vision and Wanda to play with her.

Wanda had wiped her eyes, managing a smile for the little girl, and stood, pulling Vision with her.

"Of course we will come play."

"Why are you crying?" Morgan frowned.

"I'm just missing a friend of mine" Wanda explained, taking Morgan's hand and letting the little girl lead she and Vision out of the room.

"Like how I miss my Daddy?"

"Yes, like that.."

A little while later, Pepper, believing she was helping, stowed Vision's almost empty suitcase in the closet, and for quite some time, it and it's contents remained forgotten.

* * *

As the weeks passed playing with Morgan became a regular part of Vision's daily routine. Routines would be good for him, Wanda had decided, and she was right. Slowly, Vision was recovering, little pieces of his memory returning to him. One afternoon, he and Morgan were tossing a ball back and forth, Wanda watching them from nearby, enjoying the sun.

Unfortunately, Vision tossed the ball too high, and it became wedged in the branches of a tree.

"Oh no!" cried Morgan.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'll get it back." Without a second thought, Vision flew up to retrieve the ball from the tree. He heard Wanda whoop below him.

"You did it, Vizh. You can still fly!"

"I.. I can.." Suddenly, Vision found himself lost in a memory once again.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, Vizh.." Wanda was standing on the roof of the Avengers compound. Vision waited nearby, hovering just below the edge. "We've only practiced this in the training room, with me hovering a couple of inches off the ground.."

"We have" Vision nodded. "So, taking your flight training outside is the next logical step. You can do this, Wanda. I know you can, I have seen you do it. I believe in you."

"You do?" Wanda sounded surprised.

"I do" Vision nodded, certain.

Wanda was rather flattered by his confidence in her, but was still unsure about the idea.

"What if I mess up? What if I fall?"

"I will catch you."

_"Promite mi?" _Wanda looked at him with wide eyes, nervous.

"I promise you, Wanda" Vision held out his arms. "If you fall, I will catch you.."

"You'd better.." Wanda murmured, stepping closer to the edge. "Okay, let's do this.." She focused, summoning the scarlet energy of her power, and stepped off of the roof of the compound. She hovered there, a little shaky, but remained airborne.

Vision smiled, feeling rather proud.

"There. I knew you could do it."

"I.. I did.. I'm flying!" Wanda grinned.

"Technically, you are still only hovering" Vision pointed out, "But it is a good start."

"It is." Wanda kicked out with her hands and feet experimentally, moving slightly forward. "Ha ha! You were right, Vizh! This is _sclipitor! _I love you!"

* * *

And now, hovering by the tree, a goofy grin spread over Vision's face. That had been the first time Wanda had said those three words to him, and although she had meant it platonically at the time, it was a memory he was very happy to have back.

"Vizh, are you alright?" Wanda called up to him, sounding concerned. "Can you not remember how to get down? _Rezista, _I'll come up and help you.."

"No, I'm alright" Vision quickly called back, descending from the tree and tossing Morgan's ball back to her. "Here you go, Morgan."

"Thank you, big brother!" Morgan beamed at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Wanda asked, still looking a little worried.

"I am wonderful" He smiled brightly at her. "I think Morgan and I need a third player to help keep track of this ball.. Are you busy?"

"Not at all" Wanda chuckled, leaning up to kiss him. "I always have time for you two."

* * *

The first time those three words had been said between he and Wanda non-platonically, Vision remembered that he was the one who had said them.

They had both woken very early on the last morning of one of their visits, eager for an extra few hours together. There was not really much to do at such an early hour other than snuggle together and watch the small TV in their hotel room, so that is what they had done. The early morning light filtered through the window, perfectly illuminating Wanda's face as she rested against his chest. Vision's heart had skipped a beat, completely entranced by the simple beauty of her, and the words had tumbled from his mouth without really thinking about it.

"I love you.."

Wanda had smiled, the most wonderful, shy little smile, and said:

"I love you too.."

* * *

Now, they were snuggled on a larger couch, in the middle of a 'family movie night'. Morgan had managed to sprawl herself over both her Mother and her brother, with her head in Pepper's lap, and feet resting in Vision's.

Wanda laughed at something in the film, a wonderful, joyful laugh that no one heard enough of. Wanda's laughter was, and always had been, one of Vision's favorite sounds, and once again, those three words tumbled from his mouth without thinking.

"I love you.."

And Wanda had smiled, a dazzlingly bright smile, no longer shy, but sure of herself, and even more sure of him, of the unexpected but somehow perfect new life they were building together. And she said:

"I love you too."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Promite mi: Promise me_

_sclipitor: Brilliant_

_Rezista: Hang on_


	4. Intimacy

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

More time passed, and Vision settled into a relatively peaceful existence. Settled into the first place he had ever really been able to call Home. The first place that felt like home, because he had Wanda, and he had Morgan, and they had Pepper mothering them all.

Pepper usually worked from home, so she always around for Morgan. She liked to get most of her work done in the early part of the day, so she had afternoons and evenings free for her daughter. To help her out, Wanda and Vision would watch Morgan in the Mornings. Vision would often make Morgan's breakfast. Though he didn't eat, he remembered that he had enjoyed cooking, and liked getting the extra practice.

One day a week, Pepper would actually head into the office to make sure everything was running smoothly, leaving Morgan under Vision and Wanda's watchful eyes. On this day, when it rolled around, the couple would often spoil the little girl, just a little. Cutting the crusts off of her lunchtime sandwiches, or sneaking in an extra juice pop when Pepper would have almost definitely said no.

On Thursdays, Rhodey would usually drop in for a visit. It took Vision four visits to properly remember his name, but Rhodey, true to his kind nature, had been understanding.

On Friday nights, Happy would bring takeaway cheeseburgers for dinner.

Every second Sunday, all Avengers and Avenger affiliated persons had a standing invitation for Dinner at the Barton farm. Pepper had attended these dinners a few times, but usually, Wanda and Vision would just take Morgan, to give Pepper some time to herself, with the bonus of giving Morgan time to play with her new best friend, Nate Barton.

* * *

Vision's nights belonged entirely to Wanda. He held her as she slept, because holding her was his favorite thing, and had been made even better by Wanda telling him that she always slept more peacefully when he held her. He chased her nightmares away, and she tried to do the same for him.

Some times, if she couldn't sleep, and Vision didn't object, she would climb into his lap. They would kiss, slow and soft and gentle at first, eventually growing deeper and more passionate. If he was still comfortable, she would let her hands wander a little. In time, Vision did too. Soft, shy, gentle touches. Slowly rediscovering each other.

But they had not gone 'all the way', so to speak. Not quite yet. It wasn't that Vision didn't want to, or that he wasn't attracted to Wanda, because he did, and he was. To him, Wanda Maximoff was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was an angel on Earth, an absolute Goddess.

But Vision had been broken, quite badly. He wanted to be more sure of himself, to put himself back together, to make sure he was at least mostly whole before he went ahead and lost himself in her. Wanda had been understanding. She was so very happy just to have Vision back with her, there was no need to push for anything too soon. She could wait until he was ready.

Vision thought he would be, soon.

* * *

One morning, Vision was pulling ingredients to make pancakes for Morgan, when he found a new bottle of Wanda's shampoo in the cupboard. He knew this little mistake was most likely his fault, as he was still a little absent minded about these things at times. Oh well, no big harm done.

"Big brother, are we going to make pancakes now?" Morgan rocked on her feet excitedly.

"Just a moment, Morgan" He smiled fondly at her. "I have to take Wanda her shampoo. She was about to hop in the shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Vision headed to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He could already hear the shower running inside.

"Wanda?"

"Everything alright?" Wanda's voice called, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes" Vision replied quickly. "I just have your shampoo."

"Oh. Thanks, Vizh, just bring it in." Vision, comforted in the fact that Wanda's modesty would be preserved by the shower curtain, stepped inside the bathroom. Wanda, damp hair falling around her face, peeked out and reached to take the shampoo bottle from him, leaning up to kiss his cheek, holding the curtain in a way that only just managed to keep her hidden. "Thanks again. I would have been looking for that in a minute."

"You're welcome.."

Wanda slipped back behind the shower curtain and out of sight, but Vision could still see her silhouette, and quite suddenly, a memory took him. A memory of sharing a shower with Wanda, of his lips on her neck, hitching her leg around his waist and pressing her against the tiled wall, the warm spray beating down on them, a breathy moan of his name..

_"Vision.."_

The moment felt like forever, but was probably less than a second. Vision's breath caught, and he raced out of the bathroom..

* * *

..And almost crashed straight into Morgan, waiting for him outside.

"Are we going to.. What's wrong with your pants?"

"My pants?" Vision looked down, only just managing not to yelp. "Oh dear.. Better go fix them!"

Vision rushed into the bedroom he and Wanda shared, sat down, and thought very hard about anything that wasn't Wanda in the shower. He tried, for the moment, not to think much about Wanda at all. But as he sat not thinking, his mind drifted just a little. The memory he'd experienced had not panicked him in the way it might have in the early days after his resurrection. Now, he remembered more. More than flashes. More than lust and loss of control. Now, he remembered it all. He remembered love, and the precious, special connection that came with making love to someone you loved and truly loved you in return.

Vision had had that with Wanda before, and he wanted it again now. Part of him, in fact, wanted to go back to the Bathroom to ask Wanda if he could join her. He didn't think she would say no.

But Morgan needed pancakes. So, Vision waited until his 'pants' were back to normal, and walked out to find Morgan still waiting for him in the hallway.

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"Pancakes" Vision nodded.

And a short while later, when Wanda wandered into the Kitchen, hair still damp from her shower, her accent thickening as she declared that his pancakes smelled _dumneziesc_, Vision tried to ignore the way his synthetic heart nearly skipped ten beats.

* * *

Vision did not sleep in exactly the same way humans did. But Vision did dream. He dreamed a lot, especially now. Quite a few of his memories had returned to him in the form of dreams. Not every dream was pleasant. The dream he was having now, however, was very pleasant, even if it may not have looked that way to an outside observer.

Vision was dreaming of his first time with Wanda. He dreamed of nervous hands awkwardly fumbling with buttons and buckles, of shy touches, of Wanda reassuring him, and he her. He dreamed of Wanda's shy smile when he told her how beautiful she was the first time she had bared herself to him. He remembered crawling on top of her, his heart racing, remembered moving with her, a little awkward at first, but perfect and pure, and so beautiful.

Vision squirmed and moaned in his sleep, the sound rousing Wanda as she slept curled against his chest.

"Vizh?" She lightly nudged him.

He groaned, thrashing a little.

"Vizh!" Wanda repeated, a little more concerned now, sitting up and shaking him slightly. "Vision, wake up.."

Vision woke with a gasp, his heart racing, pupils dilated.

"What.."

"Are you okay?" Wanda was looking down at him, her eyes wide with concern. "I think you had another nightmare.."

"No.." Vision sat up. "It wasn't a nightmare.. Probably the exact opposite of a nightmare, actually.."

"Oh.." Wanda was confused for a moment, until her eyes flickered downwards, and she blushed bright red, realizing exactly what he was talking about. "Oh.. Well, that's okay, Vizh. Everyone has dreams like that, it.." She was cut off when Vision's fingers ran through her hair, over the dark stripe of regrowth she hadn't yet bothered fixing and into the dyed red beneath.

"You know how beautiful you are, don't you?" Vision whispered, his hand settling on her cheek. "I feel like I don't tell you enough. I don't think I could ever tell you enough."

"Vizh.." Wanda's breath caught, as she instinctively leaned into his touch.

"So beautiful.." Vision gazed at her intently, the new scarlet energy in the center of his forehead glowed brightly, in contrast to the soft moonlight illuminating the rest of the room. Then, he pulled Wanda close and kissed her, deeply.

Wanda's arms wound around his neck, returning his kiss. After a while, Vision's lips moved to kiss and suckle at Wanda's neck. He pulled her closer still, flush against him. His finger tips slipped beneath the hem of her nightdress.

"V-Vizh.." Wanda murmured, "W-What are you doing?"

"I think you know exactly what I am doing.." Vision's hand moved higher, over her upper thigh. "If.. If it's okay.."

"It is.. Just.. you said you wanted to wait.."

"I did.." Vision replied, "And I have. I've waited, and I've remembered.. Not everything, not yet, but I remember the important things, like who I am, and most of what I want, and I.. I just really want to be with you.."

Wanda gently pushed him away so she could look at him properly. Her pupils had already grown dark with arousal, but she did not let that take over. She cupped Vision's cheek, searching his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Vision nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay.."

Vision pulled Wanda back to him, kissing her deeply. Clothes were shed, and they became wonderfully lost in each other.

And Vision remembered.

* * *

He remembered holding her, after that first time. He remembered Wanda looking up at him with a sweet, shy smile, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Why are you shy?" He had asked her, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "You do not have to be embarrassed.

"I'm not" Wanda had reassured him. "I just.. I didn't.. Well, I didn't know that.. That.. could be that good. I guess it really is all about being with the right person."

"I am the right person?"

"You are."

He had pulled her closer then, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I really do not want to leave Tomorrow.."

"You have to, Vizh. We promised."

* * *

Back in the present, Wanda was whispering to him, holding him close.

"I've got you, Vizh.. I've got you.."

Vision clung to her tighter, his face buried against her neck, refusing to let go. So often, too often, their lovemaking had meant goodbye. A precious moment to cling too until they saw each other again.

"You don't have to go?"

"No.." She lifted his head to gaze into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, ever again. _Tu si cu mine pentru totdeauna, _Vision. You and me forever."

"Forever.." Forever with Wanda Maximoff. Vision liked the sound of that.

In fact, he had liked the sound of that for a long time..

* * *

AN: For anyone who is interested, I've also posted an M-rated extended version of this chapter.


	5. His Greatest Creations

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After that, their nighttime routine sometimes changed a little. Not every night, they weren't suddenly insatiable sex fiends.. But often enough. Wanda and Vision did, after all, have time to make up for.

This particular morning, Vision woke to the pleasant, soft warmth of Wanda's bare skin as she lay curled sleeping against his chest, her arms curled tightly around him. Vision shifted slightly so he could look at her properly. A small smile adorned Wanda's face as she slept. She looked so relaxed, more perfectly at peace than he had ever seen her.

And, Vision thought, why shouldn't she sleep peacefully? She didn't have to run anymore. Didn't have to hide. They had a space to call their own. Anyone could look around their room now, see it filling with Wanda's things, and Vision's, and know immediately that it was their room. They were safe now. Secure. They were Home.

Vision was home, because he was with Wanda. He looked at her again, and his synthetic heart swelled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He loved her so much it almost hurt. She was his home, he belonged with her, now and forever. Forever. Vision knew he wanted to be with Wanda forever, and he knew their was something specific that he had to do to make that happen.

Now, he just needed to remember what exactly that something was. Vision was feeling quite stupid, because he knew it was something obvious. He knew it was something he should know, something he should remember, but he simply didn't, yet.

At that moment, Vision was distracted again from whatever it was he'd been trying to remember by Wanda beginning to stir, eyes fluttering open, a sleepy smile spreading across her face.

"Mmm.. Morning, Vizh."

"Good morning, Wanda" Vision replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "How did you sleep?"

"_Destul de bine. _I think someone might have worn me out a bit."

"Oops.."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" Wanda shifted, stretching, causing some of the covers to fall away. Visiion's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he quickly tried to gather them up again. Wanda chuckled. "I don't mind if you see me, Vizh. You have special, uh, Boyfriend privileges."

Her brow had crinkled a little as she spoke, because truthfully, the words 'Boyfriend' and 'Girlfriend' had never felt quite special enough for what they were to each other, but then, what other word was there to use?

"I know" said Vision. "I see you, and you are beautiful. But I also love and respect you far too much to just shamelessly ogle any time you happen to be naked in front of me."

"Well.." Wanda blushed slightly, propping herself up on on one elbow to kiss him. "Thank you, Vision. I feel very loved and respected."

"Good.." Just as Vision leaned up to return Wanda's kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Vision?" came Morgan Stark's sweet little voice. "Big Brother, are you awake?"

"Just a minute, don't open the door!" Vision and Wanda both sprang out of bed, searching for anything resembling appropriate clothing. Vision could, of course, instantly phase himself into something, but he had somewhat got into the habit of usually wearing Tony's old pants, even if they were a little short on him.

"Why?" They could almost see the crinkle in Morgan's adorable brow.

"Uh.. A monster stole my pants!" Vision replied, and Wanda burst out laughing as she slipped into her gown.

"A monster?!"

"Don't worry, your brother fed the monster and it went away" Wanda smirked, throwing Vision's pants at him and waiting for him to get them on before opening the door. "Now, what can we do for you, _fata dulce?"_

"Can we make Mommy a special Breakfast?" Morgan asked.

"Yes" Vision smiled fondly at her. "Of course we can."

* * *

Morgan, quite a sweet natured child, often liked to do nice things for her Mother, and her reasons for doing so were often just as sweet as she was. So, when Vision had a meal of eggs, mushrooms, and grilled tomatoes almost ready to serve, Wanda asked Morgan what the occasion was for Today's special breakfast.

"Oh, Mommy is a little bit sad Today" Morgan explained.

"Why is that? Wanda frowned.

"Today was 'sposed to be her and Daddy's 'versary."

"Oh.." Wanda's face fell. "You mean their Wedding Anniversary?"

"Uh-huh."

Halfway through dishing food onto a plate, Vision froze. Partly due to a sudden pang of sympathy for Pepper, but also because of one particular word. One word, and all the words surrounding it.

Wedding. Marriage. Proposal. Husband and Wife. And a ring..

* * *

Vision remembered standing in a jewelry store in New York, one of the very few occasions that he had worn his human disguise.

He had made a few visits, before he had finally chosen a ring. Simple, but beautiful. Just like Wanda would want.

"Good luck, sir.." The clerk had wished him as he left, ring-box in hand.

"Thank you.."

* * *

He remembered taking the ring back to the compound and tucking it away in his suitcase.

The suitcase now stowed in the bottom of his cupboard.

"Well," Vision managed to speak, dishing up the remainder of the food, "I hope this Breakfast helps your Mommy feel a bit better. Maybe you and Wanda can take it to her?I just have to go check something.."

Wanda opened her mouth to question him, but Vision was already gone.

* * *

Vision bolted to his room, throwing the closet open and dragging out his suitcase, dropping to his knees to search it's contents.

Soon, he found it. A ring-box, containing the ring he had chosen for Wanda. Strangely, though, attached to the box with a rubber band, was an envelope. It looked rather fat, and was taped shut, as if it had been sealed and reopened again. Vision removed the envelope, carefully opening it. He pulled out letters, in Tony Stark's handwriting. Letters to him. Feeling a lump in his throat, Vision began to read.

* * *

_Dear Vision,_

_As much as I've tried, I just can't seem to wake you up. And believe me, I have tried. I've tried everything I can think of, so has Bruce, we even called Helen Cho.. We just can't wake you up without that damn stone._

_I found this ring in your stuff.. You were going to give it to Maximoff, I suppose. I'm sorry you never got the chance. I can't help thinking things would be different, for you, better, if she were still here. That she could wake you up. I almost one hundred percent sure she could, and that sucks, 'cause I can't help blaming myself for her being gone, for you, for everyone.. Wondering if things could have been different if I was here, instead of up there.._

_But I'm trying not to dwell. This letter is my way of trying to let go, I suppose. To say goodbye, to you. It's harder than I thought, because I don't think I ever realized how much you actually meant to me until I saw you broken._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I should probably bury you or something, but Ican't bring myself to do it. Justt know that you're safe here. I'll protect you, like I couldn't then._

_Goodbye, Robo-son. Rest In Peace._

* * *

Vision's eyes were stinging a little, though he hadn't shed any tears, yet. He wiped them anyway moved on to the next letter.

* * *

_Dear Vision,_

_So, it turns out there might be a way to bring everyone back. If it all works out, you might get a chance to give this ring to Maximoff after all. That's why I put this letter with it, because I know you'll come looking for this thing._

_So, hopefully I'll see you soon. But this mission is big, it's dangerous, there's a whole lot that could go wrong. If this plan works, but I don't make it, if you wake up and I'm not here.. There's some things I need you to do for me, Vision._

_There's a little girl.. my little girl, Morgan. She already loves you. Calls you her big brother. I'm going to need you to look after her for me. And Peter, and Harley.. you remember both of them, right? I hope so. They'll both need a bit of support._

_I know how great you turned out has very little to do with me. You were your own great man from the moment you sprang out of that cradle. But whatever little part of you did come from me, (probably just the Jarvis part), I want you to know I'm proud of you. And Morgan, and whatever tiny little parts of Peter or Harley that I can lay claim to.. I am so proud._

_Tell them that, if I don't get the chance. I don't mean to get soppy here, but If I go, I know I'm leaving behind the best of me. My greatest creations are you._

_Hope I see you soon._

* * *

Tears spilled from Vision's eyes, really, truly feeling Tony's loss for the first time. And then he remembered.. A memory that wasn't entirely his, not anymore, but still very much a part of him.

* * *

_"Hello, sir. I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. You may call me J.A.R.V.I.S."_

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed joyfully. "It worked! You work!"

_"Shit.. That word is not in my speech bank. Shall I add.."_

"Fuck!" cried Tony. "I mean, shit.. crap.. No!"

_"No, sir?"_

"Don't say shit, or fuck, or crap.. Miss Potts will be pissed if she finds out I created an artificial intelligence and thinks the first thing I did was teach it to swear.. She'll do that disappointed little sigh that's actually kinda sexy.."

_"Miss Potts is sexy?"_

"Ye.. NO!"

* * *

Suddenly, Vision was laughing through his tears. He heard footsteps approaching, and stuffed the ring back into the suitcase. Soon, but not yet.

Wanda entered, finding Vision laughing and crying at the same time. She glanced at the letters in his hand for just long enough to recognize Tony Stark's handwriting. Without any questions, or any words at all, she knelt by Vision's side and just held him, because that was what she felt he needed her to do.

Vision curled into her arms. Safe. Home. He laughed, and he cried. He was sad, for the loss of his friend.. of his Father. But Vision was also happy. So very happy. Because Vision remembered. The very important thing he'd been trying to remember since he first woke up. He remembered exactly what he wanted, what he'd planned to do before everything went wrong. What he still planned to do now.

Vision was going to ask Wanda Maximoff to marry him.

* * *

**Translation: **  
Destul de bine: pretty good  
Fata dulce: sweet girl


	6. Forever Begins

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

So, Vision began to plan his proposal. Nothing too big or elaborate. Wanda wasn't the kind of girl who needed all the extra bells and whistles, which was part of what her so perfect for Vision, as he also enjoyed quieter celebrations.

Still, Vision wanted to do things right, and for that, there was one more thing he needed. Luckily, he would soon get his chance to get it.

A few weeks after Vision had found the ring, he and Wanda, along with Pepper, Morgan, and the other surviving Avengers, attended a ceremony unveiling memorial statues for Tony and Natasha. The ceremony was held in a cemetery reserved for fallen SHIELD agents and allies. Sometime after the unveiling was complete, Vision paid his respects to both Tony and Natasha, made sure his family were occupied (Wanda was deep in conversation with Clint beside Natasha's statue, while Pepper was chatting to the now elderly Steve Rogers, who seemed quite delighted at Morgan climbing into his lap), and quietly slipped away.

* * *

Vision was not experienced with the layout of the cemetery, so it took him a while to find what he was looking for. When he did, he crouched, pulling a few weeds. The dried-out remains of a bunch of flowers sat propped against the headstone.. Wanda had mentioned visiting sometime between her own resurrection and Tony's funeral. Vision gently rubbed at the stone with his sleeve, so he could more easily read the name etched into it.

_Pietro Maximoff_

_1996-2015_

_Beloved son, devoted brother._

_An Avenger. Died a Hero in the Battle Of Sokovia._

Vision took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Hello, Pietro. I know you can't answer me, but this is something I felt like I needed to do. I know.. I know I'm probably not what you would have wanted for Wanda. I'm aware that there are things I can't give her.. like a family.. at least not in the traditional way, although our non-traditional one seems to be working out okay so far.. But I love Wanda, more than anything. More than I would have thought a being like myself was capable of. I'm going to ask her to marry me, and I.. I would very much like your blessing."

Even though he was completely aware that it was not possible for Pietro to reply, Vision waited almost nervously. Pietro, Wanda had told him more than once, had been a very protective 'big brother', particularly where boys were concerned. After moment, Vision felt a gust of wind.. Small, almost hesitant, but he liked to think he got the message.

"Thank you.. I will take care of her, I promise."

A few minutes later, Wanda came looking for Vision, touched when she found him at her twin's grave. She knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You scared me for a second, Vizh. I thought you'd got lost."

"I'm sorry" Vision turned to smile softly at her. "I just needed a minute alone with your brother.. to pay my respects."

"That's sweet of you" Wanda smiled, kissing his cheek, then frowned a little annoyed with herself. "I should have brought more flowers.."

"It's alright" Vision stood, offering his hand to help Wanda up. "We will come back soon."

Wanda leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the cold stone that marked her brother's resting place, before taking Vision's hand.

_"Promisiune?"_

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

Now, after having gained his blessing, Vision could fully put his plans into motion. At one point, he had considered taking Wanda out for a fancy dinner like he had seen couples do on TV. But, since Vision couldn't eat, that may have felt a little awkward.

Instead, he was going to cook her a special dinner at home. They were going to eat it outside by the lake, under the stars. And if all went well, Vision would propose.

When Vision told Pepper of his plans, Pepper made sure he had everything he needed for the meal he planned to cook (Chicken Paprikash), kissed his cheek and ruffled his non existent hair like a mother would have (prompting a memory of her teaching JARVIS to be polite to Tony's 'dates', even the horrible ones), told him that Tony would be proud of him, and wished him luck.

Then she announced, quite suddenly from Wanda's perspective, that she and Morgan were going to visit Rhodey, and they would probably be staying the night.

"This is a little.. _ciudat"_ Wanda commented, a bit confused, as they waved Pepper and Morgan goodbye.

"Maybe" Vision replied, trying to hide his smile. "But since we have the house to ourselves, how about I make you something nice for dinner?"

* * *

That night, Vision set up a table by the lake, lit a candle, and set down the dish of freshly made Chicken Paprikash. Once he was satisfied with how everything looked, he led Wanda outside.

Her jaw dropped.

Vision rushed to politely pull out her chair for her.

"Your dinner, my lady.."

"Vizh.. this is beautiful.." Wanda slowly moved to sit at the table.

"Thank you."

"W-What's the occasion?"

"You'll see" Vision smiled softly, sitting across from her.

"Is this Paprikash?" Wanda eyed the plate, picking up her knife and fork.

"It is.. I think I got it right this time.." He waited anxiously as she took her first bite.

"Mmm.." Wanda smiled to reassure him. "This is delicious, Vizh. Absolutely perfect."

"Really? Thank you!" Vision's face lit up in a wonderful smile.

Wanda smiled back at him as she ate. Normally, she supposed, it would feel awkward having someone watch you eat when they weren't eating anything themselves, but Wanda was always comfortable with Vision. They co-existed perfectly.

"So" she said when she was near finishing her meal, "Again, Vision.. What is the occasion?"

"A celebration, of sorts.. of a few decisions I have made."

"What decisions?"

"Well.. I have been living closer to a real human life now, I have a family.. and a human with a family should have a family name.. so I was thinking.."

"You want to be a Stark, don't you?" Wanda asked him gently. "That's okay, Vizh. I don't hate the name anymore, you know that."

"I do. But Stark.. that name only represents one part of my family. I was actually thinking of hyphenating.. Stark-Maximoff. I'd like to be Vision Stark-Maximoff. But for that, there's something else I need.." Vision grew nervous now, his hand shaking as it slipped into his pocket. "I actually meant to do this a long time ago.. In Edinburgh, before everything went wrong.. If you'd agreed to stay.. I was going to ask.."

"Vision.." Wanda's heart was racing. He couldn't be doing what it sounded like he was doing.. But suddenly Vision was down on one knee in front of her, opening a small box containing a ring with a shimmering red stone.

"I know this might seem a bit crazy.. We're only just learning what our normal is. But I love you, so much.."

"I love you too.."

"That's all I really need to know. We just.. we work. You and I.. it works. So, Wanda Maximoff.. Will you Marry me?" Vision finished with a hopeful smile. Wanda let out a loud sob, tears streaming down her face. Vision immediately panicked. "Or not! Oh, I'm being stupid, this is much too soon, I should have known that.. mmph.."

Vision's panicked ramble was cut off by Wanda kissing him, deeply, fiercely, and when she finally needed to come up for air, she spoke in a breathless whisper.

"Yes."

Vision's synthetic heart was pounding. He couldn't quite believe what he had heard.

"Did you just say.."

"Yes" Wanda repeated, a bright smile spreading over her face. She stood, pulling him with her, throwing her head back to shout the words into the night sky, leaving him in no doubt. "Yes! Yes, Vision, I will marry you."

"You will? You will! Haha!" Vision lifted Wanda, spinning her around. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Wanda squealed joyfully. When Vision eventually set her down, she shyly offered her hand, letting him slip the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful.."

"So are you" Vision smiled.

Wanda looked at him for a while, gazing deeply into his eyes. Cupped his cheek, as if making sure he was real.

"You're here, aren't you?" she asked, almost afraid she was about to wake up from a long, cruel dream.

"Yes" Vision laid his own hand over hers. "I'm here."

"You're mine?"

"I'm yours" Vision nodded. "For as long as you want me."

"_Pentru totdeauna.._ is forever okay?"

"With you? Forever is perfect."

They stayed there for a long while, until their candle blew out, and the night grew cold. Then, Vision swept Wanda into his arms, carrying her inside. Ready for their forever to begin.

* * *

**Translation:**

ciudat: weird

_Pentru totdeauna: forever_


End file.
